


Deal Me

by Little_Cello



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Episode, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Cello/pseuds/Little_Cello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU for episode 1.02: Gene gets shot instead of June.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deal Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xysabridde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xysabridde/gifts).



> Written for the lovely Xys as part of an exchange while she was at my place in July. Much fun was had with this one. <3

_'Armed robbery in progress.'_

 

_They should have been more careful._

 

'Just keep holding my hand Gene, that's it –'

 

_And the Guv, bloody reckless, shouting at the blaggers. Shots being fired. The world suddenly racing by, the explosions of bullets hitting the car strangely muted against the overpowering sound of Sam's own breathing._

 

'– keep squeezin' it, that's good stuff –'

 

_Finally silence, and Sam raises his head, ears ringing, but Hunt is nowhere to be seen –_

 

'– c'mon Guv this isn't – can't be as bad as it looks, c'mon –'

 

_A whimper, frightened, shocked, cutting through the ringing in Sam's head, and he turns his head, sees a mop of blonde hair – the cleaning girl, June – and she's staring down at... at...._

 

' – be careful with 'im, will you?!'

 

_Hunt. Gene. Across her body._

 

'His BP's plummetin'. He's lost a lot of blood...'

 

_Awkwardly._

 

'Breathing's shallow. I think he needs saline.'

 

_Unmoving._

 

'Did you hear what I said?!”

 

_Blood. Blood all over camel hair._

 

**

 

They've taken his DCI away now. Sam is still standing where they left him, the ambulance racing off into the distance. Sam isn't really seeing it – isn't really seeing anything. His gaze drops, then is covered by his hand, rubbing down his face, only... only there's the copper tang of blood in his nose. He drops his hand as though he's burned himself, stomach roiling.

 

His DCI's blood on his hands.

 

Taking a deep breath, Sam turns around, sees that Chris and Ray have already taken care of waving onlookers away. And then, his gaze is drawn down – to the blood on the asphalt.

 

More of his DCI's – Gene's – blood.

 

_'Oh God – Gene, Gene!'_

 

_Sam surges forward, past June, turning his DCI's face to get a better look at it, but then flinches at the sight of blood, closed eyes, slack features. And so much more blood down his front, dark holes (not just one, damn the bastards, it's **several** ) in his abdomen, and **why isn't he moving at all?!**_

 

Sam looks up to see Ray looking, no, _glaring_ at him. He opens his mouth to say something –

 

'You'll pay for this.'

 

The words are spat at him before Ray turns, stalks off accompanied by the rest of the team, who are either angry, or in shock, or probably both. Sam is left standing there on his own, staring after them. Left alone with the pool of DCI Hunt's blood.

 

He lowers his head, eyes locked on the expanse of red. Finds himself kneeling down (or falling down to his knees, rather).

 

_I let him out._

 

Shrugs out of his jacket, the only remotely decent 2006-ish one he had been able to find in his wardrobe, let's it fall right on top of the blood.

 

Starts scrubbing.

 

_We had no evidence._

 

Feels tears dripping down his face.

 

_We had no evidence._

 

Repeats that mantra.

 

_We had no evidence, we had no evidence, **we had no evidence**. You can't blame me, you lunatic bastards, you were wrong, I didn't do this! They did it!_

 

Keeps scrubbing.

 

_I'm better than any of this...!_

 

Except, he isn't, is he.

 

**

 

Even Annie blames him, to some extent. And in turn, he can't really blame her for it.

 

And yet -

 

For all the mess he has caused, and for all his desire to pull away from the case, from _everything_ , Sam feels that is his duty to nick Trent once and for all. To make it up to the Guv and his team, and to prove a point, to them as much as to himself. That he can get Trent based on actual, proper evidence.

 

Sam visits Gene in hospital. Talks to him. He doesn't get a response, obviously, and that scares him more than any punch-up that might have happened between them, were the circumstances different. Gene Hunt isn't _meant_ to be still and silent.

 

**

 

So the gathering of fingerprints doesn't go as planned, but at least now they have a witness. He's hesitant at first, but once Leonard sees the damage Trent has done already – sees Gene in that hospital bed, tube down his throat (not even breathing on his own, and that sight, that _thought_ , it's enough to make Sam feel sick) - Sam manages to persuade him to ID the bastard in a line-up ('He'll be behind special glass, and he won't be able to see you'). Only, it doesn't work the way he thought it would. Should have guessed, really, this being BC as opposed to AD after all. But Sam won't give up, not this easily. Not with so much at stake.

 

**

 

_' You were supposed to be protecting Leonard!'_

 

It's not like the team has been slacking off, because of course they want to catch Trent and his gang, make them pay for what they did to their Guv. But with Sam being the officer in charge, sometimes their dislike of him simply seems to overpower their loyalty to Gene. This in itself is some sort of a negative miracle, and now it has led to a situation like this.

 

He needs the Guv's knowledge of the streets on this, but the Guv isn't here, is he? So Sam does the best he can, shouts directions, warns Phyllis to remain as calm as possible – 'Response directives have to be clear and precise.' - and then he's off himself, taking one of the unmarked cars. He can't let this happen again, he just can't. Not another pool of blood on the ground. He has to save Annie, and Leonard... and Gene.

 

**

 

The bastard is advancing on them, gun pointing – past Sam, the bastard is going to shoot the other two first, and he wants nothing more than to throw himself at Trent, damn his own safety, because it's frustrating and it shouldn't have happened like this, none of it should have, Gene should have been there from the start –

 

'Nice piece o' skirt, isn't she', Trent sneers, nodding at Annie. Sam can't see her, and Trent is so close to him, droning on about maybe having a bit of fun first, and he'd just have to extend his arm to get him... He takes a breath, and the bastard's eyes swivel round, as does the gun, suddenly right in front of Sam's eyes, and his heart skips a beat –

 

And then Trent stumbles – Annie, brave Annie, having thrown herself at him, and there's a yell from behind her, from Leonard, as he storms forward, and that pulls Sam out of his state of shock, makes him lunge forward, grab Trent's flailing arm, and then he's wrestled the gun out of his hand.

 

And Sam looks up –

 

And a nailed cricket bat is coming flying at his face –

 

And it's gone.

 

Sam blinks.

 

Ray is in the thug's place now, shaking his fist with a look of satisfaction mixed with pain. He doesn't spare Sam another glance, extending a hand to Annie, who in turn has been making sure that Trent really is out of commission. Police officers are swarming the place, taking care of the rest of the gang, helping Leonard up and leading him outside.

 

Sam is left leaning against a pillar, catching his breath and laughing over the madness of it all.

 

**

 

_'You don't have to say anything. Just point.'_

 

Leonard, he's found his courage. It's thanks to his decisive gesture that Trent is sent down for good.

 

But Sam isn't at the pub that night, celebrating along with the others, despite the news that Gene will definitely make it, that he should wake up soon.

 

'… you should've seen Annie, Guv. Took the initiative, and took 'im down. Don't think Chris could've done that as well as she did. And Leonard...'

 

Sam huffs out a laugh, glancing up at Gene's unmoving face. They've removed the tube from his mouth, because he's been growing stronger over the days, but so far, he hasn't graced them with his conscious presence yet.

 

'… Leonard was brave. Really brave. I think you'd 'ave liked 'im. Should introduce you to him.'

 

Silence settles, Sam staring at the blanket in front of him. The smile that's been on his face is fading slowly, replaced by a more thoughtful expression.

 

It's strange.

 

'The doctor says you're off the critical list now. Should be out soon.'

 

He doesn't even know this man, really. A shockingly terrible superior.

 

And yet –

 

'… Guv... I...'

 

– and yet, Sam finds himself reaching out for Gene's hand.

 

_I'm sorry._

 

Stops.

 

Sniffs.

 

'… is that urine?'

 

Slowly, Sam gets up from his chair –

 

The lights go out just as a high-pitched wail sets in, making Sam's eyes go wide, setting his heart racing. The door to Gene's room falls shut with a resounding bang. Sam rushes over, tries to open it – no luck, it's shut tight.

 

'Damnit it – hello? I can't open the door, can somebody help me?!'

 

No answer, people talking, in his head – really in his head? – ignoring him, more shouting, banging on the door, shit he's scared, so scared, somebody help him, _help me – Gene –_!!

 

The door flies open, Sam goes down to the floor. Panting, sweat beading on his forehead, dripping down his nose. Trying to catch his breath –

 

'Christ Tyler, keep it down, will you.'

 

Sam flinches hard, his heart feeling like it'll break through his ribcage any moment now. He makes himself turn around slowly, glancing over his shoulder.

 

'You lost somethin', or why're you crawlin' on the floor?'

 

No mistaking it, that is DCI Hunt's somewhat dazed voice – but it's his _voice_ , he's _awake_.

 

Sam doesn't quite know how, but he somehow ends up back in his chair, his future-episode entirely forgotten. His attention is directed at his Guv, every little bit of it. No touching, obviously, but Christ, he can't stop grinning, his vision blurring...

 

… and Gene frowns at him, but then, inexplicably, a lopsided smile shows on his face, for just a moment. Like he _knows_.

 

**

 

'You in, Tyler? 50p gets you a chair.'

 

Sam sits down.

 

'You sure you're in?'

 

Clinking as the coins land in the ashtray.

 

'Deal me.'

 

 


End file.
